Blood And Lust
by Darksoulfromheaven
Summary: An old tale, a bed time story, a legend… That's what all I thought it all was. But this old folks tale isn't just fantasy, its reality. Vampire ShikixAkira! AU! Please R
1. Chapter 1

"_Mother, tell me a bed-time story." asked the young girl as her crimson red eyes sparkle. Her mother smiles warmly and took her daughter into her arms and sat on a rocking chair._

"_Of course dear, I'll tell you a good one." said the mother in a tender tone. "Long ago, before you or I were even born, there was this beautiful angel. He was blessed by the two most darkest Gods in Oblivion, Draco, God of darkness, and Hades, God of death, with powers beyond our expectations… One faithful night, he met a maiden, this maiden was cursed by the Goddess of love, Aurora. This maiden could not go out into the sun and she had to drink blood in order to live. The angel fell in love with her and so, they had a child. They named him Alucard."_

"_Oh! This is Lord Alucard's story! Right mama!" asked the small girl. The mother nods._

"_Indeed it is. Now to end this small tale…!" The mother pauses. "After having more children, the angel banished, returning back to the world of the Gods in Oblivion. Before he left, the angel left behind something, something that his children may cherish, his powers. The powers that the two most darkest Gods in Oblivion had given him. And so, the locations of these powers remained a mystery for many years."_

"_Aw, no fair! I wanna know what happens" whined the young girl. Her mother only giggles and looks at her daughter with a warm smile._

"_In time we shall know. But for now, you must go to sleep, the sun is rising." said the mother as she caresses her daughter's hair._

"_Ok mama, good morning." said the girl as she hugs her mother._

"_Good morning my darling."_

An old tale, a bed time story, a legend… That's what all I thought it all was. But this old folks tale isn't just fantasy, its reality.

Midnight…

I walk through the cold night, my eyes glow crimson red. I was itching for a drink; blood was what I wanted, and what I will get. I head towards my supplier, his name is Arbitro, he's the gayest thing since… I don't even know! I'm not exactly straight myself, but he is just over exaggerating. Arbitro wears a mask all the time, a white suit, feathered scarf and has blond hair. You wouldn't think much of him other than he's just some gay twat, but he's more than meets the eye, sneaky little fucker that's for sure.

Once I get to the bar where we meet up, I notice that something is off, all eyes were on me and the atmosphere was different. I ignore this and simply make my way towards Arbitro.

"Ah! Shiki!" cried Arbitro with a fake smile. I say nothing and just sit across him. "I'm glad you could make it!" he smirks.

"I'm not here to chat. Just give me what I want and I'll be off." I glare at him as I cross my arms. He snickers.

"Charming as usual!" he hissed. I reached into my pocket and pull out a good amount of cash.

"Give me the stuff." I said.

"Manners Shiki." he giggles.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry." I hissed.

"Then I guess you wouldn't want to know… About Illuminates' power."

"An old legend, nothing special." I narrow my eyes at him.

"This is no legend Shiki, this is history. I imagine you know the whole story, correct." he giggles.

"I know the story." I said.

"Rumor has it…" he paused. I knew at this point something was going on, quickly, I place my hand on my hidden 9mm and grip it tightly. "Is you!" yelled Arbitro.

With that, I drew my gun and bullets flew everywhere, blood splattered all over me as every shot I took hit's a target. More men came and charged towards me. Some were humans, others weren't. I didn't worry at that fact, I came prepared, the bullets in my gun were cursed silver, deadly to human, and none-humans. Without mercy I took they're lives, I killed them all. There was no one left but Arbitro, I slowly walk towards him as I lick my blood soaked fingers with hunger and thirst for more.

"N-No! Don't kill me Shiki! I'll give you all the damn blood you could ever want!" Arbitro cried. I grab him by the collar and pull him closer towards me, I was so up and personal to his face, I could feel his frantic breaths on my face as his eyes stare at me with fear.

"Just give me my fuckin blood!" I snarl. I pity this pathetic soul, to have tried to have attacked me with false accusations, he of all people knows better to attack me with mindless and weak trash. Arbitro gives me the bag of blood with shaky hands, I grab it and let him drop to his knees. I leave the bar without saying another word. I wasted no time in ripping the bag open with my fangs and swallow the delicious red nectar with anticipation. Once I was done, I throw the bag aside and head out into the streets of Tokyo for more.

I'm very picky about my food, male blood, AB+, virgin. Those are the qualities of my perfect drink, usually, when I hunt, I end up hunting young teenagers, no more than seventeen or sixteen. Go on, think of me as a pedo, I really don't care.

I walk aimlessly, until finally, I catch the sent of something very heavenly. I follow the sent and it leads me to an abandon apartment complex. Trash was everywhere, the walls had graffiti and dirt on them. I follow the sent, on the third floor inside an abandon apartment, I see a small fire and a figure sitting beside it. I creep like a cat toward the figure, stalking him, I wanted to make this a fast and easy kill. Before I knew it, I was pushed agents a wall and a knife was at my neck, this took me off guard, I didn't expect this to happen.

"Who the fuck are you!" asked my prey. I only stare at him, how funny, he thinks he can threaten me with a little knife.

"Take that knife away, and I promise you, I'll kill you quickly so it doesn't hurt." I said. He only glares at me. Without hesitation, I twist his hand, making him drop the knife. He wince and I pinned him agents the wall. The aroma of his blood called out to me, like a moth to a flame, I couldn't help but lick the skin on his neck and take in more of his sent. I unconsciously moan in satisfaction I look up at him, meeting his glare.

"Well… Kill me vampire." he hissed.

"Your not going to beg for mercy, like the others?" I asked. He shakes his head.

"I wont give you the satisfaction." he hissed.

"Suit yourself."

I sink my teeth into his skin, earning a cry of pain and agony. His blood, there was something different about it. It was so heavenly and perfect, more perfect than the Gods themselves, I had to have more. It was like it was giving me a great amount of strength with each drop I took. Greedily, I suck in more of my victim's red nectar. My victim fell into my arms, his eyes closed and his body motionless, I slowly pull away, and to my surprise, he was still alive, unconscious but alive. His heart beat was slow, but there, his skin turns pale. I didn't turn him, but I didn't kill him either. This young man is very interesting; perhaps I'll keep him as a toy. I carry him bridal style, he was very light, too light. He hasn't eaten in a while. His head rested against my cold chest, I look down and couldn't help but find him cute, he looks like a puppy, a stray lost pup. His hair was silver; he wore a jacket with fake fur-like material on the hood, an orange shirt, some dirty jeans and sneakers. I took him to where I live, an expensive and high-class apartment complex. People gave awkward looks as I got up to my penthouse up in the 25th floor. I paid no mind or even gave a crap. As I enter my apartment and lay my new toy on my bed.

"You are very interesting, I look forward to when you wake up…" I said to myself as I ran my fingers through his silver locks.

An old tale, a bed time story, a legend… That's what I thought it all was. But this old folks tale isn't just fantasy, its reality.

**Ok! I re-did this whole chapter all because of one fuckin bad review I got. I had one hell of a night last night re-doing ALL THIS! And frankly, it was too late when I relies it, I really don't give a fuck what people say about this story or any other story, I try my best and if you don't like it! Screw you! I think this story/ chapter was amazing and interesting in its original version, but since it had a lot of OOC, I decided to re-do it, incase many people didn't like it, I'm thankful that the person gave me a bad review helped me with what she or he thought was wrong, but I went through hell trying to fix this, considering how perfectionist I am, and how every little mess up I do makes me feel like crap. Well no more! What you see is what you get, and I'm not re-doing anything anymore! If you wish to leave a review, make sure they're good one or ones that help the writer improve in anyway. Thank you all for reading and PLEASE R&R! **

**~Love Sakura Walker**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so friggin much to all that reviewed and told me to continue! I am SO happy! And I notice that some of you had some questions or whatever, well, to let you ALL know, no, this is sadly not a crossover between Hellsing and Togainu no chi, the Alucard in this story is sadly different yet the same from Hellsing. Some of you probably don't understand very well the legend at the beginning, that's alright, more shall be explained about that as the story continues. If you have anymore questions I'd be more than happy to answer, and to all that reviewed, you have my blessings and a cookie! ^^ **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review and have fun reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Dawn.**

The moon was setting and the sun was rising. My eyes were heavy, but I did not wish to sleep, for if I did, my new toy would probably run away or something worse perhaps. I watched him sleep soundly as his chest slowly rose and descended and heard him breath. I sat beside him on a plastic chair with a glass of wine in my right hand, silently, I only stare, awaiting for him to open his eyes and have my fun with him. Finally, he began to moan softly and shake his head side to side on his pillow, he slowly opened his eyes and revealed beautiful gray eyes. He blinks a few times before scanning his surroundings. It didn't take long for his eyes to meet me, they narrowed as he stares at me with a troubled and drowsy expression.

"W-What?" he moaned.

"Awake at last I see." I said.

"You…" he muttered as he slowly sat up. "Where am I!" he demanded.

"That's not important." I said.

"Yes it fuckin is! And why didn't you suck me dry anyways!" he asked.

"Those were my intentions, but you somehow you managed to survive." I said as I took a sip from my wine.

"I still don't understand why I'm here!" shouted my new toy.

"You don't need to understand. Now shut up and do as your told, or I'll make you suffer." I warned as I place my glass aside and started to get on the bed.

"W-What do you want with me then?" he tensed.

"I think you may already know what I want…" I smirk.

I grip his wrists tightly, attacking his lips in a hungry kiss. He tried to struggle free, but it was pointless, it was obvious I was stronger than him. Seeing him struggle like this like last time is amusing, its cute how he tries to fight me, it almost makes me laugh. Almost… Right now, all I want to do is get in those pants. I haven't had sex in a while, so I was a little… Horny.

"N-No!" he cried. I ignore him.

I sink my fangs into his neck, taking in his sweet blood.

"Agh!" he moaned. I only drank enough to make him weaker than what he already was and is. I waste no time and took his lips into a lustful kiss. His eyes were closed shut and his cheeks were deeply flushed. My hands work on his clothing, removing his jacket and shirt first. I let my hands roam through out his chest and still in process abs. My new toy lets out muffled moans as he glares at me with narrow eyes, I only smirk at him as I took one o his nipples into my mouth and suckled. He hissed and his cheeks got more red.

"S-Stop!" he moaned. Again, I ignore him, I continue to have my fun and tease him.

It didn't take long for me to reach his pants and get rid of them, throwing them some where on the floor.

"Ooohhh…! What have we here." I smirk. He only clench his teeth and glares at me with either panic or fear. "Let's see what your hiding." I teased as I pulled down his boxer-shorts and reveal his 7 inch, semi hard member. My smirk widens as I look up at him. He was looking away, he was most likely ashamed, his cheeks redder than before. I greedily took in his member into my mouth, sucking him off.

"No! Stop!" he cried. I bob my head faster and hummed as I did. I look up at him, his head was thrown back and his back was arching. "No more! Please stop!" he begged. I lick the back of his arching erection and then continue to suck. It didn't take long for him to climax after that, I swallowed his seed slowly, savoring it.

"Mmmm… The taste of a virgin." I mocked.

"S-Stop." he shivered.

Without saying another word, I took off my pants and let my throbbing member out. I spread his legs as long as they could go, without warning, preparation or lubrication, I thrust myself into his virgin hole, drawing out blood, blood that smell a mixture of sex and heaven.

"AAghhh!" he cried out in pain as I start to move in and out of him, rocking my hips without mercy. He was tight, and wet around me, it felt amazing! He was covered in a coat of sweat, his back arching and his lips crying out for me to stop, begging and moaning. I felt myself getting more aroused as I stare down at him. I went faster, harder, rougher. I like it rough, it gives sex a kick to it.

"F-Fuck." I cursed, I could fell my climax reaching, and so I went a little faster.

"Agh! No!" cried out my new toy as he cums a second time. I fallow, feeling myself tired and in need of sleep, I had a full stomach filled with blood, haven't slept since last night and I gave out the last energy I had left struggling with my new toy and playing with him, I collapse beside him, falling into sleep in mere seconds.

When I awoke, the sun was setting and night was falling over the city again, the room was darker and silent. I rub my eyes and look around my apartment. I relies I'm alone in bed, my new toy was nowhere in sight and everything was still too quiet. I got to my feet, and search my apartment quickly. Nothing. He was gone, he managed to escape while I rested.

"Humph! You wanna play this game? Fine, let it begin!' I said to myself as I grab my coat, bulked my belt and went out into the city to find my missing toy. Hm… Now that I think about it more carefully, he's more like a pet. A pup, a small little pup.

Well then, if the puppy wants to play… We'll play.

* * *

**I hope you ALL enjoyed it! Please R&R, and… MAYBE…! I'll write more lemony goodness! :3 Thank you for reading!**

**~Love Sakura Walker.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you ALL who reviewed! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, even though it wasn't beta tested. Sorry about that! I'll make sure that the other chapters are beta tested before posting. Anyways! Please enjoy the next chapter! R&R! ENJOOOY! **

**

* * *

**

Snow fell over the city and left everything in a thick blanket of white. The wind was blowing strongly and I lost my sent on my new pup. After about an hour of pointless searching, I decide to head over to a friend's house. Motomi, he's not a friend, more of an acquaintance. I cant say much about him other than that he's a good doctor and a heavy smoker, I met him when I was younger, I had gotten into a fight with a gang and was badly injured, the next thing I knew, I awoke in his townhouse, bandaged up all over like a dumb mummy. I haven't seen him in a while, I don't know how he's been or how things have changed for him, hopefully he's in a good mood tonight, and I need his help. I knock on the door and wait patiently, about 30 seconds later, he answers. His expression was drowsy, his eyes were red and he wore a long sleeved shirt with a pair of gray pajama pants. His dark brown hair was messy, and he has grown a five o'clock shadow. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Shiki? What are you doing here so late?" he asked in a raspy and tired tone.

"I need your help." I said.

"And what would that be?" he asked, more awake while arching an eyebrow.

"Your car, I need it." I muttered.

"No, no, no, no! My car? My brand new car? I don't see you for like, 3 to 4 weeks and you ask me for my car?" he shouted. I roll my eyes.

"Someone will die if you don't." I hissed. He sighs heavily and rubs his temples.

"Fine, get inside." he said. We both walk in. It was warmer inside, that helped me relax my cold and tensed muscles, and I gaze over at Motomi. He was in the kitchen, searching for the car keys from one of the many drawers. He walks back to me, before handing the keys over, we stare at each other and he asks; "What did you do?" There was a long silent. I didn't know how to explain the situation, and I really don't want to.

"Nothing." I said blankly. He licks his lower lip and lets out a fast sigh.

"The car is out side, have it here before dawn." he said while handing the car-keys over. I grab the keys and left without another word. I drove off in a black Mercedes; I'd figure it would be safer and faster to find my lost puppy this way. So far it's been a few hours and I find nothing, I fear the worse. I want my puppy, I just got him. I feel like a child, but I have to admit to myself that I have grown a bit attached to him. Even though he might hate me to death and I've only been a few hours with him. Just when I'm about to give up and head back, out of the corner of my eye, I see a figure duck into an alley, I stop the car, back it up and stop again. Snow started to fall again; I see a hooded figure laying agents a brick wall. I put the car in park and get off, I know it's a long shot, but I might as well be sure. I approach the figure silently, before I could take another step forward, he collapsed and fell to the snow-covered floor.

"Found ya'…" I muttered to myself as I pick up the passed out puppy and carry him bridal style to the car. He was freezing, his lips were blue and he simply looks helpless. I place him in the passenger seat, close the car door and get in myself. I glace at him, he was shivering like crazy, I turn the heater up, as high as it could go and drive back to heading back to Motomi's, I decide to stop at a 24 hour pharmacy. I parked, locked the pup in and went inside. As I go in, I see no customers, just employees. I hurried to get what I needed, a blanket. I pay and quickly head back to the a few minutes of driving and trying to head back to Motomi's, I realize, I was being followed. I tried my best to lose them without making a scene, but it was no good. I pull up to a red light and curse silently to myself, I let out a sigh and sit back. Suddenly, someone knocks on the car window, I turn and see a man with red hair, pale skin and devilish face. I couldn't hear him through the glass and the wind out side, but his lips read 'open the window'.

"Damn it…" I cursed silently. I look over at my pup, he was still shivering, I lick my lips, and my eyes narrow with frustration. I knew what I had to do and I had to do it now… I glace back at the man near my window, then hit the gas and speed off, hitting 60 in less then a second. "Are these one of Arbitro's bitches?" I asked myself. I suddenly hear gunshots, and the rear glass window is shattered. "This is so annoying…" I mutter. I take a sharp turn to the left, the car drifted a little. They were still behind me and gaining on me, I could hear the gunshots even closer now. I wanted to pull up and take on these annoying pieces of garbage, but my puppy was sick, and had to get to Motomi as fast as I could. I was hitting 80 now, and they were still hot on my trail, they were able to catch up to my window. They shot at me, with what appeared to be AK-47s. I was able to dodge the bullets, barely. The driver window was shattered and bullet holes were all over the left side of the car. The cold was getting in, and I feared the worse for my puppy. "Fuck!" I cursed to myself. The car that was following us started to run into us violently. I became even more irritated, I hit the breaks and the car stops almost instantly, the car that was chasing us crashed into a building. Without wasting time, I hit the gas again and drove off as fast as I could back to Motomi' seemed like forever, but I finally made it back, I took the pup into my arms bridal style after parking the car into the driveway. The door was unlocked, I kick it open and make my way inside.

"What the hell Shiki?" Shouted Motomi.

"You could have gone to be bed." I said without even gazing at him and making my way up the stairs and into the guest room. I place him on the bed and wrapped him in as many blankets I could find, I walked to the thermostat and raise the temperature. Motomi came into the room, his face was covered in horror.

"What happened?" he asked.

" A bad case of hypothermia." I said.

"Get me 2 bottles of boiled water and more blankets." he ordered, I did a few hours, the sun started to rise, the puppy was all bundled up in many quilts and blankets, his cloths were changed into clean and warmer ones. His skin was less paler and his blue lips are now gone. Motomi told me he didn't know how he's still alive, and that he has more lives than a cat. I sat beside the puppy on a small couch, I closed my eyes , tired from my night, and I fell asleep in no time.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please R&R! ~Love Sakura Walker.**


	4. ATTENTION!

**Dear beloved and sexy readers! ;D I am every so sorry for the long ass wait, but I am afraid that my computer's hard drives had been fucked up! My father and me are have taken it to be repaired! So hopefully I shall be able to continue this fanfics very soon! Thank you all for your patience and subscriptions! With love and hope... Sakura Walker. :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! i'm so sorry for the wait, my computer is still not fixed, but that didn't stop me from writing this chapter, i'm using my boyfriend's computer, (lol, i dont wanna see his reaction if he finds this in his documents! xD) so I hope some of you still are following this fanfic, i plan to continue it no matter how long it takes me, i plan to be writing more during spring break, week ends and in summer! I hope to get many reviews, im very proud with this fanfic so far and i hope you all are as well! A litte warning, it hasnt been BETA tested, my BETA-tester is too busy with school and such, so there might be some errors, i tried my best to fixed the most of them, so i hope i did a pretty good job at it. In this chapter we shall be seeing a more sensitive Shiki, so dont be weirded out, though, i hope that in the end, Shiki will eventually at the end of the fic, he shall stay sensitive (At least towards Akira! 8D), but let us see how this story develops and stuff and we shall see! (SOON!) Enough with the intros, lets get on with the main event, i hope you all enjoy! Have fun reading! :3**

* * *

When I awoke, it was about 4am. I had slept for 2 to 3 hours. I look over, the puppy is still asleep, all snuggled under many layers of blankets. I sigh and walk out of the room and head towards the kitchen, only to find Motomi rushing around, all dressed up in his doctor's coat and ready for work.

"By the time I get back, you have better be long gone. I'm not a hotel manager Shiki; you can't keep doing this to me." He huffed, tiredness in his voice and his eyes slightly red.

"It's been a weird week." I mutter, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I'm off to work. By the time I come back, your ass better be gone." He says again. I roll my eyes; nevertheless I nod my head in agreement. Motomi grunts, leaving with his suitcase and a cup of hot coffee. "MY CAR! SHIKI!"

"I knew I had forgotten something..." I thought to myself as I slowly walk out to the porch and see Motomi run to his car, yelling out curse words and throwing his arms up in the air.

"What the fuck is this!" he yells as he turns to me and points at his Mercedes.

"Didn't I tell you it's been a weird week?" I said to him.

"Why! Why my car! My beautiful brand new car!" he shouts.

"Don't worry, I'll get it repaired."

"How the fuck am I going to get to work Shiki!" he snarls. "I'm late as it is!" he adds.

"Cab?" I said, mostly sarcastically.

"Fine! You pay!"

"Agreed then." Motomi takes another good look at his car, irritation written all over his face. He takes out the keys to his car and puts on the alarm, in that moment, the driver door popped open and fell to the icy ground. Motomi lets out a loud cry and throws his car keys to the ground.

"Fuck! My! Life!"

It was noon now; 3 feet of snow had covered the city since this morning, after Motomi left for work. I sat in the living room, enjoying the silence while reading a book. Soon, I started to hear noises come from upstairs. My puppy was awake, good; a well deserved punishment should be executed after he tried to run away. I make my way up stairs and find my pup on his knees, laying agents the edge of the guest room's bed, as if for dear life. I approached him; his gray eyes meet my crimson ones. He wasn't afraid, he was weak, tired. His expression shared the same as his eyes.

"Running away... was a bad move." I hissed venomously. He only looks down, defeated. I didn't think it would take such little time to break him, but now that he is, things will be much easier. I drag his numb body back to the bed and spread his legs as I climb over him. I look down at him, his expression changed, he looked hallow, emotionless, as if nothing were happening. That irritated me to the core; I wanted to see him squirm, eyes filled with fear and horror, fight back even. But he just laid there. "What's wrong mutt! Do you want to be treated like a whore, and fucked till' you bleed." I hissed. His eyes look into mine, he paused before answering.

"I guess you could say that..."he mutters. I narrow my eyes at him. "Or maybe..."he paused again, sighing. "I just lost interest in life..."

I scoff.

"Touching..!" I said, taking off his sleeping pants and spreading his legs wide. "Does this mean you'll behave?" for a moment, there was nothing but silence, finally, he looks away from me and says;

"Do as you please..." he whispers. I stare at him again, trying to read his expressions, what he's thinking, what he feels, but there was nothing, an empty shell. I lean down, resting my lips near his ear and whispered;

"From the moment I drank that sweet nectar of yours... I knew you were different. You're a real mystery to me, and I plan to figure you out. Even if I have to choke it out of you..!" I grab his throat and squeeze it for a split second, making him whimper and then slowly relax as I do so. I plant a soft kiss o his cheek as my hand slowly caresses his skin. I run my lips down his jaw line to his neck and began to nip at his soft and pale skin. The mutt began to erect, his organ poking my stomach. I move down and begin to suck him off, he moaned softly as I did. Slowly, I began to strip myself and started to enter him.

"Oh..!" he panted. I chuckle at him.

"You like it when I fuck your ass huh..." I purr, making his cheeks flush pink. I rock my hips quickly, making the pup under me moan and pant like a bitch in heat, soon, we both climaxed. I rode my orgasm with pleasure, rocking my hips franticly as the last of my ecstasy disappeared. It was a quick fuck, but I enjoyed it, though I prefer rougher sex. Still, the puppy was still healing from his hypothermia, and the last thing I wanted was to break him. The sooner he got to full health, the better, more hot, nasty sex for me. I lay beside him, he panted, trying to catch his breath. I look at him and said; "What's your name..?" It was a random question, but it be nice to call him something else, other than mutt. He hesitated, that or he was still catching his breath. He slowly turns to me, meeting my gaze.

"Akira..." he whispers.

"Akira..." I repeat in a low whisper. "I'm going to sleep Akira, and when I wake up... You better be here." I added. He remained silent as I closed my eyes, letting slumber take me away.

When I awoke that night, I found Akira lying on my chest, sleeping. Funny, you'd think he be as far away from me after what we did. I crawl out of bed. Making sure not to disturb him and walk down stairs. The snow had cleared, and now I was able to go outside. Hunting for blood would get my adrenaline and hunger going, as much as I would like to fest on Akira, I still had to wait till he was fully recovered. I put on my cloak and enter the cold night. My first meal was a high school student, most likely around 16 years old, and then I killed and drank from a businessman near the park. I was satisfied and was ready to head back to Motomi's to pick up Akira and head back to my apartment. On my way back, 3 men in black stud in my path. I glare at them.

"Move." I growl. They didn't respond, they were either very stupid, or had a death wish.

"Shiki Il Re..." said a husky voice from behind me. I slowly turn, and I was face to face with the vampire king. Alucard Walker...

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! Cliffhanger! OH NOES! Well, the more you readers review, the sooner i shall write another chapter! LOL! Well i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i hope some of my old reviewers will review! And i hope new ones come to review as well! Hope u enjoyed, dont forget to review and God bless! **

**~With love, Sakura Walker. **


End file.
